Picking Up The Pieces: Out Takes
by LEJ418
Summary: Here's the out takes and alternatives from Picking Up the Pieces.


**Here are the out takes and alternative scenes from Picking Up the Pieces, keep in mind these were all cut for a reason whether they were stupid, silly or just plain out of character. I'm glad you all enjoyed Picking Up the Pieces, I've been working on the sequel. This might be slightly confusing so you might want to look back on the story, that's why the chapter titles are listed. I hope you're all having a wonderful summer. **

**LEJ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls **

**Chapter 5: The Long and Winding Road **

Rory sat at the bridge her feet dangling over the water. It was quiet here, the way she liked things these days, no one pestered her for information about how she as or what had happened to Logan. It wasn't the same escape as reading a book but it was close.

"Hey." Jess stood at the end of the bridge. He'd snuck up quietly, as he was prone to do.

"Hi."

"What's up with you?"

"You know exactly what's up with me so stop interrogating me about it."

"We're friends right?"

"Sure, if you want us to be."

"So I can say something?"

"Say it or don't, it makes little difference to me." She snapped, irritated.

"Fine. You were asking for it?"

"What?"

"With him, you were asking for it. He cheated on you and yet you went back to him."

"Someone's just a little bitter."

"Oh don't give me this shit Rory."

"You're mad because I went back to him instead of staying with you."

"What are you, twelve? I couldn't care less about that."

"Sure you could. I wounded your precious James Dean pride."

"You know what, do whatever the hell you want, excuse me for caring." He got up and stocked off, back to the party, leaving her sitting there again, alone.

**Chapter 7: Fistfights! **

"I don't think I've ever had two fistfights over one girl."

"I'm flattered."

"That one with Dean is probably the worst fight I've ever had though, hands down."

"That was pretty intense."

"Two thousand dollars worth of intense."

"Two thousand dollars!"

"That was just my half. Apparently the coffee table was some sort of family heirloom."

"I'm sorry, that night was bad all around. For you, me, even Lane."

"It wasn't your fault Rory, I was angry about everything and seeing you with Dean, I just snapped. I always regret snapping later, even tonight."

"Logan said some wretched things about you, you had every right to punch him."

"I shouldn't have, look, now you're hurt because of it."

"It's his fault, not yours."

"It always comes down to the fault thing doesn't it? Human weakness, right?"

"It's just a black eye Jess, I'll be fine."

"Have you ever had a black eye?"

"No."

"Well if you need any advice I could probably write a freaking book about them."

"I'll keep that in mind."

**Chapter 11: Girl From Mars **

This is an alternative scene dealing with Paris's copy of War and Peace

"Hey."

"Hey, I know I just called but I left one of Paris's books and she's freaking out."

"War and Peace?"

"Yeah."

"I'll send her a new copy, I sort of wrote all over this one before I noticed her name written in it."

"Thanks, you just made my life that much better."

"Glad I could help, hey I'm glad you called."

"I just talked to you."

"So."

"I figured you had other things to do."

"Rather than talk to you, never."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

She heard a sudden shout in the background.

"You and Matt are watching hockey aren't you?"

"Yeah but they're losing."

"I'm sorry, what team was that again?"

"The Flyers."

"I should remember that."

"I'll forgive you if you don't."

"At least you're not a football fan, I don't think I could take it."

"Wouldn't blame you."

"So how are things there?"

"Very boring without you. We're back to extremely weak coffee and this place magically became a pit again the second you left."

"Weak coffee. Oh poor baby. Don't tell my Mom, she'll start with her _Dante's Peak _impressions."

"What the hell is _Dante's Peak_?"

"Bad actors and a volcanic disaster, that's all you need to know."

"Got it, anyway I can be sort of grateful it's weak coffee because at this point it's a task just to find the kitchen, I swear Matt has so much freaking crap it's insane."

"Do you remember Luke's apartment when you first moved in?"

"Depressing? Yeah."

"No , I'm serious, Mom said you couldn't even walk in there."

"What was your Mom doing there?"

"Ask her that."

"You know what, I don't want to know."

"I'm just saying that you used to have a lot of crap."

"And most of it is still in Luke's apartment."

"What, you just left it there when you took of for California?"

"I wasn't going to cart all that stuff across the country and I was pretty sure it'd be fairly safe there. Except for a certain sweatshirt I remember you liked."

"What sweatshirt?"

"The blue one?"

"Oh that one, I haven't got it."

"Really?"

"Haven't seen it."

"You're lying Gilmore."

"Prove it Mariano."

**Chapter 14: You're Blocking the Entire Lot **

Lorelai strolled into the diner for breakfast in her usual flurry of energy. Luke was running around with three plates on his arm doing his best to juggle all his orders.

"I am sitting

In the morning  
At the diner  
On the corner

I am waiting  
At the counter  
For the man  
To pour the coffee." Lorelai began to sing.

"I'll be there in a second Lorelai, just sit tight."

"And he fills it  
Only halfway  
And before  
I even argue." She sung louder.

"Doo doo doo dooo dooo doo dooo doo dooo doo-"

"Lorelai please.

"You don't like my pretty singing voice, oh Lukey I'm hurt."

"And you should not be caffeinated."

"You're no fun."

"I'm lots of fun when you're not scaring my customers."

"I'm a customer."

"My paying customers."

"Well if you put it that way…"

"Not this again."

"Cause I do pay you." She batted her eyelashes suggestively.

"Luke your wife is making me sick."

"Shut up Kirk, where's Lulu?"

"Don't talk about her."

"Oh I'm sorry Kirk, did you break up?"

"I said don't talk about her."

"Kirk…" He burst into tears and ran out of the diner.

"Smooth Lorelai."

"Well I try."

**Chapter 15: Thanksgiving Part I: On with the Shamu Impressions**

"Some family huh?" Jess whispered into Rory's ear as she stood watching Paris argue with Liz, Sookie yell and Luke and Davey and Martha chase each other around the diner while Lorelai whined about coffee. "This is crazy."

"It's Gilmore crazy."

Jess laughed and kissed her neck.

"Jess?"

"Hmm."

"You mother is like two feet away."

"So?"

"So it doesn't bother you at all that if she looked up she could see you making out?"

"She's seen worse."

He began to lay soft kisses on her up her jaw and finally to her mouth.

"Hey do you mind?" Jackson said coming out of the bathroom. "There's children here, find a closet or something."

Jess grabbed her hand and pulled her into the storage room.

"Brings back memories huh?" He said lacing his fingers through hers.

"So of the better ones." She said smiling as he moved his face closer. Five minutes later Luke came bursting in looking for the paprika.

"Oh geez!" He said averting his gaze as Rory and Jess sprang apart. Rory attempted to straighten her hair.

"Brings back memories, Luke?"

"Ones that I would rather not relive."

"I would." Jess said wrapping an arm around Rory's shoulders. Rory blushed and Luke shot them a look that clearly said they should leave.

"And just what was happening in there?" Lorelai asked as her daughter took a seat next to her.

"I was just helping Jess look for the paprika."

"Really? Did he find it in your mouth because I think he must have been looking pretty hard." Rory rolled her eyes.

**Chapter 17: Losing Never Land **

Luke finds out about Rory and Jess's um…engagement?

Luke Danes was having a perfectly normal day. Or as normal as one can get when one lives in Star's Hollow. At least until Kirk walked in. Now Kirk usually had the ability to turn anyone's normal day into absolute chaos, but today was worse, today he came bearing news.

"Have you heard about Rory and Jess?"

"What about them Kirk?" Luke asked wiping down the counter.

"Rory's pregnant."

"WHAT?" Luke threw down the rag and ran out the door to find Jess.

Jess was sitting at the bridge reading, Rory had wanted to tell Lorelai about the engagement herself so he told her he'd wait here and they could go and tell Luke together. He was just beginning to engross himself in _Slaughterhouse Five _when Luke, with a face like a mad man promptly shoved him in the lake. Emerging to the surface puzzled and sputtering, Jess was greeted with the scariest expression he'd ever seen on his uncles face.

"What the hell Luke?"

"You got her PREGNANT!"

"I what!"

"You- Rory- pregnant!" Was all Luke could get out of him mouth. Thankfully Rory showed up just in time.

"Are you pregnant? Jess asked her.

"NO! Why are you in the middle of the lake? Luke what's wrong?"

"I'm gonna kill Kirk."

"Should we tell him the real news now or let him digest the fact that you're not pregnant first?" Jess asked.

"Luke, we're getting married."

"I need an aspirin."

"Yeah and I need a cigarette." Jess muttered.

"You blow this Jess and I will kill you a thousand times over." Luke threatened as they walked back into the diner.

"How did you find out the slightly screwed up news anyway?"

"Babette heard Rory telling Lorelai you were engaged, and somehow by the time it got to Kirk Rory was pregnant."

"How do you get pregnant from engaged?" Rory asked. "I'm at a loss as to how the words could possibly get changed around. Although it gives an explanation for why people keep staring at my stomach."

"It's better than having old women staring at your ass."

**Chapter 19: Some Things Are Simple **

Alternative scene to Jess buying the bookstore.

"Truncheon Books."

"Hey Matt."

"Oh hi Rory, are you looking for Jess? Cause I thought he was in New Haven with you."

"He left about twenty minutes ago. I have something I wanted to ask you."

"He's not cheating on you if that's what you wanted to know."

"Don't be an idiot, how much for the store?"

"What?"

"How much?"

"You want to by Truncheon books?"

"Yes."

"You want to buy it?"

"I already said yes, now how much?"

Matthew named his price. It would take most of her savings.

"Consider it sold."

"Seriously?"

"I'm writing you a check right now."

"Rory…"

"Listen Matt, this store means everything to Jess. I want him to have this, if he's going to be too damn stubborn to take my money then I'll buy it myself."

"Do you know anything about publishing and bookstores?"

"Enough, I can learn the rest."

"Don't you have another semester left at Yale."

"Yeah."

"So won't that make running a book store slash publishing company over a hundred miles away just a little difficult?"

"You wouldn't have offered it to Jess if you thought he couldn't handle it."

"Did it occur to you that maybe he doesn't want to?"

"Yes it did in fact."

"But you're still going to buy it?"

"I know Jess, I know him better than anyone, he loves this store Matt, it means a lot to him and I can tell it's killing him just as much as you to sell it."

"Fine, I'll run it by him when he gets in but if he doesn't want to do this I really can't sell it to you."

"Fairs fair, have him call me when he gets in." She said hanging up.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"You're back."

"I said I was only going to stay the night."

"Listen, we're already got a buyer."

"Really, who?"

Matthew braced himself. "Your fiancée."

"SHE WHAT! She- she's, jesus, Rory!" Jess muttered grabbing the phone. "Where the hell did you get all this money?" He said the second someone picked up.

"WHAT?" Paris asked. "Are you smoking?"

"Can I talk to Rory please?"

"Rory your crack head boyfriend is on the phone again." Paris yelled throwing the phone at her.

"Hi."

"Where the hell did you get this kind of money Ror?"

"My savings."

"In what, the national treasury?"

"Hey that's twenty two years of birthday, Christmas and babysitting money thank you very much. Not to mention the money from the Stamford Eagle."

"Rory you can't buy this."

"Why not, it's my money I can buy a bookstore with it if I want."

"Fine."

"Seriously?"

"I know you and you're not going to relent."

Rory squealed in excitement.

**Chapter 22: Tis the Season **

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Originally this is what lead to the scene at the bridge where they fought about Rory's job.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess watched Rory from across the room where she was laughing with Lane, there was something about her that just sparkled, like a chandelier she lit everything with a thousand reflecting lights, a smile, a laugh. He could see why Emily was so desperate to have her hosting parties again, she must have been a fresh of breath air to that dull stale world. Noticing him watching her, she excused herself from Lane and headed over to him. She looked so happy at that moment. Her pale skin was flushed, her blue eyes alight, Jess wished he could always make her that happy, he knew it was a long shot.

"Hey," he said leaning over to kiss her cheek. She smiled at the smell of him, the scent of detergent and hair gel all rolled into one with the not so faint trace of…

"Have you been smoking again?"

"Just a little, my Mom's stressing me out."

"Why?"

"She keeps hugging me and it's getting on my nerves and then there's TJ." Nothing else needed to be said on that note.

"I'm sorry, let's go take a walk okay?"

"Sure."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory sat with Lane in front of the tree, drinking eggnog. They'd sent the boys off to entertain themselves so they could have a nice girl chat.

"You're so funny Rory."

"What?"

"You won't stop looking at that ring, it's so cute."

"You did the same thing."

"I did indeed."

"Are you and Zach still really happy?"

"Of course. I mean after awhile we started fighting a little bit, but I love him and I've found I like arguing with him to take the trash out."

"You're weird."

"I'm in love and so are you."

"Scary huh? How old we're getting, I can still remember us running around Stars Hollow playing fairies."

"Yeah so do I. Remember how mad my Mom was when she found out about the fairies?"

"Yeah." Rory sighed. "I'm so happy but I'm so sad at the same time you know? It's like graduating from high school again."

"Eventually you'll get over that and just look forward to all the new memories."

"Will you be my bridesmaid?"

"Of course I will."

"Good. I wish I could ask you to be maid of honor but Mom…"

"That title belongs to Lorelai, solely. I'm fine with being a bridesmaid."

"You're such a wonderful friend Lane." Rory said giving her a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much when I move to Philly."

"I'm going to miss you too, you have to visit all the time, okay? Pinky swear?"

Rory held out a pinky and linked it with Lanes. "I pinky swear."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory curled up in front of the fireplace book in hand, she lay with her head on Jess's shoulder while he watched the flames.

"It's pretty."

"What is?"

"The flames, the snow, you, it's just pretty." She paused. "And cozy." He kissed the top of her head.

"What do the words pretty and cozy possibly have in common?"

"They have good connotations?" Jess laughed.

"Way to put that Yale education to use."

"It's true, they both carry a good meaning."

"Rory, that was rhetorical question."

"How was that possibly a rhetorical question Mariano?"

"You're the one with the Yale education, _Gilmore_." She stuck out her tongue.

"That was mature."

"Shut up. You're the one afraid to hug your mother."

"She's going to smother me one of these days."

Chris watched their banter from where he sat on the stairs, he'd come down for a cup of hot chocolate but he didn't want to interrupt their exchange.

"They're real cute huh?"

"Hey Lore."

"Hi." Lorelai took a seat next to him. "How are you feeling about this?"

"Like I'm getting old."

"You have a five year old."

"And a twenty two year old about to get married."

"Scary huh?"

"Very."

"They're really in love though, watch them." Lorelai said a moment later.

"I know, that's why I'm not freaking out as much as I should be. And he seems like a good guy."

"Yeah. He is. At least to her anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's much, much better these day's but as a teen he was the one of the rudest kids I've ever seen."

"It happens."

"I know, and he didn't have the best upbringing."

"I've gathered that."

The phone at the front desk rang, interrupting everyone's moments. Lorelai got up to answer it.

**Chapter 24: Really Bad Clichés **

This was cut because so much stuff changed but I sort of liked it so I saved it and here it is.

Jess was in the corner leaning against a wall, he should have been with Rory, but Emily had refused anyone but family in the receiving line and now was a very bad time to push it.

"I need a cigarette." Rory said finding him.

"What!"

"Please, I know you have one on you."

"You don't smoke and I wouldn't recommend starting."

"Jess, my grandfather just died, my feet hurt, my head hurts, there is no coffee at this place, my grandmother is being an idiot, and my ex boyfriend just showed up. Give. Me. A. Damn. Cigarette." Jess took her by the arm and lead her outside, together they took a seat by the steps.

"I will happily buy you a very large cup of coffee but I am not going to give you a cigarette."

"Fine let's find a Starbucks then before I spontaneously combust."

"Well, we can't have that, can we." He rubbed her shoulders softly and lead her down the street.

**Chapter 25: Peace **

Okay, so this was what I was going to put in between Rory and Emily but I changed my mind at the last minute and resolved everything. However I did spend forever construcing this argument and I couldn't let it go to waste.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hi Grandma it's Rory."

"Oh."

"I was wondering if you would have lunch with me sometime soon."

"When?"

"Whenever you have time."

"How about you meet me at the club tomorrow. Around one?"

"I'll see you there."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory entered the club at promptly one o'clock, her grandmother sat in a corner table drinking a glass of red wine.

"Hi Grandma."

"Hello Rory." Rory took a seat noting how strangely awkward this was.

"So how have things been for you lately?"

"I'm trying to get your grandfather's affairs in order, it's been an absoultue nightmare."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Why did you leave the funeral Rory?"

"I- I was tired and seeing Logan was sort of the breaking point."

"You were very rude to the Huntzberger's Rory."

"I think I had a right to be Grandma."

"Don't take that tone with me young lady, you sound like your mother. I swear you get more and more like her with every passing day."

"I'm sorry."

The waiter came over to take their orders.

"Wine, Miss?" He asked.

"Um, just coffee please."

"You shouldn't drink so much coffee Rory, it's bad for you."

"Fine, could I get a glass of red wine then please."

The waiter walked off to give their orders, leaving them alone again.

"I have something I want to tell you Grandma."

"What is it?"

"Well you know how I've been seeing Jess for awhile now?"

"Yes."

"We've decided to get married."

"No."

"What?"

"I forbid you to marry this boy Rory."

"Excuse me?"

"I absolutely forbid it."

"I wasn't asking your permission Grandma, I was informing you of some great news in my life and I was hoping you would be happy for me."

"If you marry him I will cut you off."

"Then I guess you'll have to cut me off." Rory made a move to get up from the table.

"Lorelai Leigh, sit down this moment!" She hissed looking around to see if anyone had noticed. Rory sat. "I am going to marry him."

"Over my dead body are you going to marry him."

"You don't seem to be getting that you have no say in it."

"I'm trying to save you from something you're going to deeply regret in ten years when you're alone, pregnant, and penniless."

"This is one thing I can tell you right now that I will not regret in ten years."

"Really, the fact the boy has no money, no decent employment, and that you yourself haven't even finished college yet hasn't crossed your mind?"

"Jess has a decent job, he owns half a publishing company, and we'll have enough money to get buy."

"You were born for more than enough money to get by! You were born to live in a large house with a wealthy husband with maids, and cooks, and gardeners to cater your every whim, and to wear expensive clothes and have an engagement ring worth more that a measly hundred dollars!"

"Does everything have to be about _things_ for you! Is nothing about love or knowledge or truth!" Rory was shouting now.

"Rory lower your voice!"

"I will not lower my voice! You sit here, like some kind of queen insulting my fiancé, saying that he's a worthless person because he doesn't make a hundred thousand dollars a year and you expect me to listen to you!"

"No wonder Logan ran off with Gwen."

"Logan ran off with Gwen because she was pregnant!"

"There are ways around that and you know it!" She had reached a shouting point now. "You could have had it all Rory! You could have had a lovely mansion and a honeymoon in Paris! You won't have had to work! You could have had a thousand Burkin Bags!"

"I didn't want that!"

"What _do_ you want then Rory?"

"What do I want? I want to be with someone who loves me! I want walks in the rain and reading by the fire! I want to sit by the bridge for hours talking! I want to dance on the roof and sing off key to Clash songs! And dammit, I want you to at least pretend to be happy for me!"

"You're ruining your life!"

"I am not!" Rory picked up her purse and stood up. "Good bye Grandma."

"You walk out that door now Rory Gilmore and I will cut you off and never speak to you again."

"Is that a promise?"

"You're making a mistake Rory."

"If I am it's the best mistake I've ever made." Rory turned and walked out the door without looking back.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Rory I got a note from the bank today." Lorelai informed her daughter.

"So."

"From the Hartford Bank."

"Oh, Grandma made it official did she?"

"She's pretty much cut everything you were entitled to, even your trust fund."

"Can she do that?"

"Dad left it in her care until you turned twenty five, I'm not sure how she did it but she did. She couldn't touch your savings though, not that she didn't try."

"Geez, she's really mad."

"Maybe she'll calm down and change her mind."

"I don't care about the money but I wish she'd talk to me, accept this, I know Grandpa wouldn't have wanted it this way."

"He wouldn't have but he'd also rather have you happy with someone you love than miserable with your Grandmother."

"I guess so."

"Some things are too broken to fix Rory, my mother is just one of those things."

"Yeah."

"Hey look on the bright side, no more Friday night dinners."

"You're not going to talk to her either?"

"No one gets off speaking to my daughter like that, not even my mother."

"Thanks for being such a great Mom for me."

"Hey, I'm just trying to live up to this amazing daughter I have."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

And this is a missing moment from the very end that I wish I had put in but I didn't think of it until I was watching reruns the other day and Lorelai didn't tell Emily she was going to marry Max, I thought that might have an impact on things so here's a final little scene.

"_I want you to call Rory tomorrow and apologize." _

"_What?"_

"_I want you to call her and tell her you're sorry. That you weren't feeling well and you think that Dean is a lovely boy and he's welcome here anytime."_

"_Have you gone insane? Under no circumstance will I …"_

"_Our daughter is getting married. She's getting married and she didn't tell us. When Rory decides to get married, I'd like her to tell us. Call her tomorrow."_

It hurt, hurt to know she was once again left out of the loop. That her granddaughter didn't love her enough, didn't care enough to tell her she was getting married. _Just like Lorelai. _No! This was different, Rory was not Lorelai, she wasn't going to lose Rory, she couldn't do it. Emily marched up to her room and rifled through her closet, wrenching out a dress bag. It was seven in the morning but better late than never.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
